Goku's Shopping Trip
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: Chi-Chi was SO tired of seeing Goku wearing the SAME thing...ONE-SHOT!


Here's another shot at a humor story! Please be kind!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama does!

….

Chi-Chi groaned as she caught sight of Goku returning home from yet another one of his infamous spars with Vegeta. His orange gi was a filthy tattered mess.

"What's for lunch, Chich? I'm starved!" the spiky-haired Saiyan called out.

"THAT'S IT? No hello? NOTHING? JUST 'WHAT'S FOR LUNCH?' " Chi-Chi screeched.

"S-Sorry, Chi-Chi! I'm just _HUNGRY_!" Goku whined.

"HMMPH! You're ALWAYS hungry!" the Ox-King's daughter huffed. "Get cleaned up and I'll fix you something to eat."

"Couldn't I eat first?" Goku asked hopefully.

The look in the brunette female's eyes was all it took to send the Earth-raised Saiyan scurrying to get cleaned up.

As Chi-Chi sat several bowls and plates of steaming food on the table a smiling Goku walked into the kitchen. Chi-Chi grimaced as she spied him wearing another hideous orange gi.

"Everything looks great, Chi-Chi!"

Within moments every plate and bowl had been scraped clean.

"Now time to take a nap" the son of Bardock sighed.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Chi-Chi bellowed. "You're going to help me do the dishes. I'll wash and you dry."

Goku sighed again but he dutifully picked up a dish towel and did as his wife insisted. Finally the last plate was dried and returned to the cupboard.

"_NOW _can I take my nap?"

"You can nap later. I'm taking you to the West City Mall and we're going shopping for some new clothes for you" Chi-Chi informed him.

"Awww, _what's wrong with the clothes I'm weari__ng_?" Goku wanted to know.

"That horrid orange gi! _It's all you EVER wear_! I' M SICK OF IT! You'd probably look quite handsome in a nice dark blue or even red…_ANY COLOR BUT ORANGE!__" _

…

Chi-Chi was glad they finally made it to West City Mall. She'd had to endure Goku's loud snoring for the entire drive over. She went straight into a reasonably priced menswear store and began to peruse the casual shirts.

"Goku, this royal blue would be just per…" Chi-Chi began. "Goku? Goku?"

She whirled about and Goku was nowhere to be found. Where had her husband gotten off too?

It didn't take long to find him. Goku was in the bakery just across from the menswear store. A plump red-haired woman wearing a white apron was berating the Saiyan as he scarfed down great handfuls of cookies from a small table that bore a sign stating "Free Samples."

"REALLY Goku!" a red-faced Chi-Chi scolded as she pulled him back to the menswear shop.

"I don't know why that woman got so upset. The sign said the cookies were free. It's not like I stole them or anything!" Goku huffed.

"Let's just get back to what we came here for" Chi-Chi grumbled. She could already feel a headache coming on.

Goku suffered through trying on seven shirts before Chi-Chi finally decided on three.

"I need to see if they have these gray pants in your size. Here hold my purse for me will you?" the Z-Fighter's wife asked.

"Sure" the Saiyan warrior said dismally.

Goku shifted around in his small chair as he waited and waited. Chi-Chi was taking forever! And his stomach was beginning to growl. His Saiyan sense of smell picked up a most appetizing aroma…..

…..

Goku stood in line hungrily eyeing the trays of different varieties of pizza displayed at _Italia Belisima._ The Italian eatery was just the ticket for a hungry Saiyan. A sandy-haired teen in black clothing stood behind the cash register.

"Nice purse, Dude" the teen muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks, it belongs to my wife!" Goku spoke up quickly.

The teen rolled his eyes" Seriously Dude!"

Chi-Chi would be proud that he remembered to pay for the eight pizzas he ordered. He hurried back to the menswear store.

When Chi-Chi returned, she was flabbergasted to see Goku sitting where she'd left him licking his fingers. A huge pile of empty pizza boxes was stacked beside him.

"WH-WHA…" the Ox-king's daughter was too stunned to speak.

"I got hungry while you were gone so I picked up a little snack. It was a real bargain too. Buy one get one free. I know how much you love a bargain, Hon" Goku announced.

"_When it's __something that's necessary!_ "

Goku's wife shook her head "Anyway. They don't have your size in these pants. I'm going to check another store, they might even have the shirts I chose at a lower price."

"_Another store?" _Goku groaned.

"Yes! Now hurry up! The Mall closes at six today!" the brunette female declared.

….

Goku impatiently waited as Chi-Chi went through the clothing racks at yet another store. Then he saw it. A single lucious golden piece of deep- fried, sugar- dusted perfection. His mouth watered at the sight of the enormous doughnut. Something sweet would be just the thing to tide him over until dinner.

And best of all he had enough in his own pockets to pay for his glorious treat. Chi-Chi wouldn't have to be bothered. Goku happily scampered over to the doughnut shop that was right next to the store where Chi-Chi had chosen to shop.

The spiky-haired Saiyan pulled at the small knob of the glass case that held his prize. It wouldn't budge. He gave it another tug, still nothing. Goku gave the knob a fierce yank and the entire glass case shattered. Shards of glass flew through the air absolutely ruining the entire supply of the shop's baked treats…

An irate embarrassed Chi-Chi paid for the broken case and its contents. Then she forcibly dragged Goku back to the menswear shop.

"NOW STAY PUT! DON'T YOU GO _ANYWHERE!__" _Chi-Chi warned.

A totally bored Goku waited for Chi-Chi for what seemed like an eternity. With an exasperated sigh he leaned against the display shelf behind him. As luck would have it, his weight sent the shelf careening into the one next to it and the one after it….

…

Chi-Chi paid for the damage and silently walked back to her car with Goku in tow. It had taken every zeni she had to pay for the havoc her Saiyan husband had caused. The couple stayed quiet the entire long ride back to Mount Paozu. Once there Goku turned in his seat to face Chi-Chi.

"I don't get it, Chi-Chi. You dragged me off all afternoon to get me new clothes and you didn't buy me a _single thing_!"

…..

So what did you think? Please let me know!

daughterofrisingsun


End file.
